


Feeling Like a Third Wheel

by Jassmine



Series: You Know Nothing About Us [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bisexuality, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Family, Feminist Themes, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Gossip, Group Marriage, House Targaryen, Kings & Queens, Love, Loving Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Study, Siblings, Targaryen Incest, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassmine/pseuds/Jassmine
Summary: They always call me Aegon’s love, object of his desire. I guess it’s because of all those pretty dresses I like to wear. But am I just that? Sweet and soft, gentle and kind, merciful and benevolent? It’s true that I am the most moderate of my siblings, but I am still a dragon – fire and blood.After writing Visenya I realised that Rhaenys needs a voice too...
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon I Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen (Sisters of Aegon I)
Series: You Know Nothing About Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Feeling Like a Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta. So, I will be glad for all your suggestions and comments on grammar (or whatever else you feel like commenting).
> 
> I am not very pleased with how this turned out. I like the thoughts, but I am not satisfied with my writing style in this one, I feel that it is a little inconsistent. But I didn't figure out how to fix that and since it is mainly character and relationship study it probably doesn’t matter that much.

„Ice queen,” I hear them call her. I think they consider themselves ironically funny. I wish they could see her tender side sometimes. Her tender side which is reserved for me. But she would regard that as making herself vulnerable. And sometimes I suspect she is rather enjoying all that rumours they are fabricating about her. Like she can smell their fear.

They always call me Aegon’s love, object of his desire. I guess it’s because of all those pretty dresses I like to wear. But am I just that? Sweet and soft, gentle and kind, merciful and benevolent? It’s true that I am the most moderate of my siblings, but I am still a dragon – fire and blood. And yet, all they see is my pretty face and the easiest way to the king. They stopped using Visenya that way long ago, they learned she is too smart to be fooled by their plays. So, they think me to be the stupid one? Just because I enjoy music and poetry? But maybe I am a little too harsh to them here, it’s true that I am known for being generous when I see a talent, where my siblings consider only practicality. But still I think that sometimes they forget that I am a warrior too. That I lead a lot of them into the victorious battles. I am not as good as Aegon or Visenya – my heart is not in it – but it’s rather difficult to lose a battle when you are riding a dragon.

When I was a kid, I always loved Visenya the best. She had the most austere face ever but when I tugged on her skirts she always melted like ice on the sun. I didn’t get along with Aegon that well than. He always wanted to sneak to the dragons or spar with Visenya, and I was just annoying toddler under his feet slowing him down. Visenya was our peacemaker, would you ever guess that? He loved me obviously, but he was also very ambitious, always chasing after something, always in the move. He couldn’t stand still for a second – he still can’t. I always fear he will cut himself, sitting on that ugly iron throne, his feet twitching, his hands gesticulating.

Where Aegon always strives to go forward, Visenya is keeping us safe. I always knew she was protecting me, but only recently I realised she considers it her duty to defend Aegon too, even if she does it in her own harsh way. Aegon intended to wear into battle a piece of armour she didn’t approve, and she told him so. I didn’t really hear his response properly, but it surely wasn’t to Visenya liking. She stroked him roughly with the hilt of Dark Sister and broke him three ribs. He yielded without further argument. I guess it never occurred to me to see him as her little brother too.

They were always a couple in my eyes. Doing everything together as far as I remember. Sparing, studying, traveling for Citadel. And I was their little sister, supposed to marry advantageously. And I couldn’t understand it – marry a stranger? Man I didn’t grown up with? The whole concept seemed strange to me. I am not even mentioning how unfair it appeared to me – that my sibling may marry each other, and I would be left alone with a stranger. I always knew they love each other, even though people often say otherwise. I knew they loved each other, so I never let myself hope of the possibility of wedding them too. I knew they loved each other best and I was just a third wheel.

When they told me, they wanted me to join them I was thrilled as I was terrified. They were together for so long, how would I fit there, what they are wanting me for? They made sure I would fit, that I wouldn’t be their third wheel. And I am ashamed to admit how much their love took me by surprise. I figured the question of what my role would be much later. Aegon was our driving power, Visenya kept us safe and me? I was making sure that our lives wouldn’t be just endless battles. I was assuring that we were living not just surviving. That our lives will be beautiful.


End file.
